Good Side, Bad Side
by LoveMichelleStories
Summary: Hey guys! This is Kylee with her fanfictions! This story is about Percy and his friends at Goode HS, when a new popular girl comes in and decides to like Percy, and suddenly, he becomes the cutest boy in school. Rated R for too much cuteness xD Lol Jk. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Good Side, Bad Side

Delilah's POV

Today was such a dreadful day.  
I mean, who wants to go to school? Especially if it's Goode High School. The only thing I liked about it was the cute guys there.

I put on a dab of makeup there and here on my face as I heard my mom. "Honey! You're gonna be late for school," she called. I rolled my eyes. "Who cares about school?! I'll be done soon, just wait." I called back.

I finished with my makeup and went on to curling my hair. Last week I had just gotten blonde highlights; it looked fabulous on me.

If you haven't already noticed, then you're pretty dull. I'm a popular girl. You'll always find me surrounded by people.

I pulled on my cute outfit and then smiled. I looked fabulous.  
I ran downstairs, grabbing my bag.  
"Bye Mom, have a nice day!" I shouted as I ran through the door. I didn't stop running until I reached my best friend, Kaitlyn's, house. "Heyy," she said, already out the door when I reached her house. She locked her door shut and linked her arm through mine. "Let's go!" she said, smiling. She has a boyfriend, Gabriel.  
As we reached the school, Gabriel was waiting for Kaitlyn at the entrance and she let go of my arm, hugging him. I walked off, feeling unusually happy. Like something good was going to happen.  
I was lost in thought when I bumped into someone.  
"Ouch! Oh, I'm sorry," I said immediately as I looked up to see who it was. I smiled.  
The boy had black hair and green eyes that reminded me of the beach. He smiled and picked up his binder. "It's ok," he said. I held out my hand. "My name's Delilah Rose. Sophomore." He hesitated and then took my hand, shaking it. "Percy Jackson. Also a sophomore." He quickly let go of my hand.  
I nodded and went towards my way to homeroom. I giggled slightly.  
Percy Jackson is one hot guy.  
He also found himself #1 spot on my "Interests" list.

I smirked as I went inside homeroom. I would make Percy Jackson mine.  
Mine, and mine only.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked to my locker, opening it. I stuffed in my bag and just took my binder.  
Walking into 1st period, I brightened up. Percy Jackson was in my homeroom! I quickly claimed a seat next to him.  
"Hey Percy!" I said cheerfully. He looks up from his warm up.  
"Oh, hey Delilah."  
I smiled. Maybe he would fall for my smiles. My smile is adorable.  
But he didn't even flinch. Just then, a girl walked in, making Percy smile. The girl had blonde, princess curls and grey, stormy eyes. She didn't look even close to those dumb blondes. She looked… well, dangerous.  
She smiled at Percy and sat in front of him. Percy looked happy.  
What's going on with these two? Are they related? Do they know each other?  
Questions kept filling my head, but then the bell rang. The teacher cleared his throat.  
"Amy Adams."  
"Here."  
"Kaitlyn Bovens."  
"Here!"  
"Leila Bran."  
"Present."  
"Annabeth Chase."  
The girl in front of Percy spoke. "Present." Her voice wasn't like the others. It sounded wise, as if she knew about everything.  
I have to admit, Annabeth was beautiful. But she is nothing compared to me.  
"Perseus Jackson."  
"Here…. call me Percy."  
I smiled at Percy's voice. It reminded me of the beach.  
More names were called.  
"Delilah Rose."  
"Present," I said, smiling.  
The teacher finished taking roll. Then the bell rang.  
Oh, so home room's only 20 minutes? That's not bad!  
I picked up my binder and stuff, walking into 1st period. I sat down in a seat and applied on my makeup, looking at myself with a little round mirror.  
Annabeth walked in with Percy, talking and laughing. I glanced at them. They were holding hands.  
So they're dating?!  
What am I gonna do? asked my head. But I shook my head. No, I'm going to make him mine.  
The class started. I grumbled. It was Greek/Roman Mythology class, the least important.  
Annabeth muttered. "They better not get the information wrong this year.."  
Percy whispered back. "They will. They're mortals."  
Annabeth glared at him as if to say, Shut up.  
The teacher caught them talking. " , will you explain the powers and the names of the Twelve Olympians?" she said, her tone as if she expected Annabeth to fail.  
Annabeth smiled. "Of course. The Twelve Olympians are Zeus, Poseidon, Demeter, Artemis, Apollo, Ares, Dionysus, Athena, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes, and Hera. Hades was a sibling, but never was to come out of the Underworld, thus not being part of the 12 Olympians. Zeus is the god of the sky and king of the gods. Poseidon, the god of seas, horses, earthquakes," Annabeth glanced at Percy and continued, "Demeter, best known as the goddess of agriculture. Artemis is in a special case. She is the twin of Apollo, goddess of the hunt and moon. Yet, she vowed to never love a man. She helped women in labor. Apollo, twin of Artemis, was the god of the sun, healing, music, and prophecy. Ares, the god of chaotic war. Dionysus was the god of wine and parties. Athena-" she smiled. "Athena being the goddess of wisdom, battle strategy, crafts. She's had the most abnormal birth. This goddess had vowed to never marry, but unlike Artemis, she is able to love others. Hephaestus, god of blacksmiths, crafts as in engineering, and fire. Aphrodite. Goddess of love, beauty, and desire. She was married to Hephaetus, but loved Ares. Hermes, the god of thieves, communication, and the messenger of the gods. Last but not least, Hera." She had a tone of disgust in her. "Being the goddess of marriage, protector of children and women. In her Roman form, she is better known as 'Juno Moneta', or 'Juno the Warner'. And that is all, unless you want me to explain the Roman forms?" Annabeth finished, raising her eyebrow. I checked the time.  
Wow. She said all that in less than 5 minutes, as if it was easy to memorize.  
The teacher looked dazed. "No, that is fine. Please remain seated while I teach my lesson."  
Annabeth nodded and sat down, smiling at Percy. Percy smiled back.  
"As you know, it wa the hero Achilles who cut off Medusa's head…" the teacher started. Annabeth raised her hand.  
"Yes Annabeth?"  
"Ma'am, it was actually the hero Perseus who had cut off Medusa's head."  
"Don't act like a know it all with me! I know my stuff and my lesson!" the teacher snapped. Annabeth looked shocked for a moment, then she shrugged. "So do I."  
The bell rang, signalling for second period.  
What is it with this girl? How does she knows everything?


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm so hungry!" I complained as I sat down at the bench me and my friends sat at. They all

laughed.

"Get some food," Kaitlyn said, lacing her fingers through Gabriel's. I instantly felt a pang of

jealousy. Not because it was Gabriel; because they were actually in a relationship. And I wasn't.

I spotted a boy with black hair pass around the cafeteria, whom I immediately recognized as

Percy. He looked this way and I smiled brightly at him. He smiled slightly and looked away,

looking around.

Maybe he was looking for Annabeth….

Hell no. I observed him sitting at a table with Annabeth, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

There were two other kids at the table; a girl with spiky black hair and goth clothes, and a small

guy with black on, pale skin, dark hair, and… dark circles under his eyes?

I hastily got up and grabbed my bag, walking over to Percy's table.

"Mind if I join?" I asked. Percy looked uneasy; Annabeth looked like she always was, easy, bored,

and confident.

"Sure," Annabeth spoke up finally, and slightly smiled. But I saw malice in her eyes.

"This is Thalia," she said, pointing to the girl with spiky hair. She didn't even grin at me even

though I did. "And this is Nico." She said pointedly at emo kinda guy. He didn't even looks at me. I

felt an atmosphere of coldness.

No one said anything for a moment.

"H-Hi…" I stammered. "I… I'm Delilah. Delilah Rose."

"We know that," Thalia said, looking down at her food. Just then, a blonde hunk came to the

table. I glanced at him and smiled. He smiled and put an arm around Thalia.

Oh, so now this hot guy's Thalia's…. BOYFRIEND?

"Hey Jason," Thalia said, smiling. Jason smiled.

Percy looked at me and smiled. "This is Jason, Thalia's brother."

They were… siblings?

"Hi, I'm Delilah." I felt myself smile.

Jason smiled. Just then, a kinda dark skinned girl with braids came and put a hesitant hand on

Jason's shoulder. He looked up to see who it was; and smiled. She smiled back at him.

God. She was like…. gorgeous.

Jason got up abruptly and walked away with the girl, holding her waist.

Now this was his girlfriend.

"Piper," Annabeth said, as if reading my mind.

"And my boyfriend's Luke." Thalia had spoken.

She had thrown away her food and walked away. I raised an eyebrow.

"Does she not like me?" I asked, turning around to Percy. He shrugged.

"She's like that to everyone who's not like us," he said. He hesitated, paling. "I mean…. in our

group."

I nodded. The bell rang.

Percy and Annabeth walked away, holding hands, when a thought dawned on me.

What had he meant by, "not like us"?


End file.
